User talk:Thegovernor652
Adding Fanfiction Hi Max, I'm Yyp, admin here on the Darker than Black Wiki. This is an encyclopedic wiki and as such is supposed to have only factual information on its articles. Therefore I must ask you to please refrain from adding fan-fiction to the articles as you did today by adding that Hei and Yin are divorced from each other when in fact they have not even been married during the story. Thank you. Regards, 15:30, January 15, 2017 (UTC) hi, 1st of all how do u know my real name? A. & B yes actually yin & hei WERE INFACT married on the show. u may not be aware of this in season 2 & in season ure right they r not but in the sequel it is revealed that yin & hei got married during the break when they show them on their honeymoon. remember they stayed at the hotel? but ure right they nv got divorced, I just put ex because yin actually LEAVES Hei after she becomes Izanami but ure they do not get divorce but after yin LEAVES Hei they r obviously not together anymore is y I put ex but ure they nv get a divorce. Thegovernor652 16:44, 15 January 2017‎ :Ah, I see where you are coming from now. They did pose as a married couple while they were on the run from the Syndicate, however this was merely a ruse. They were not actually married, just pretending. I understand your confusion and apologize for saying you were adding made up things to the pages when it was just a misunderstanding. Your name is in the masthead at the top of this page and your user page. Regards, 20:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC) if they weren't actually married then y were they on their honeymoon? Thegovernor652 :They were posing as a married couple on their honeymoon as a cover to avoid suspicion and stay hidden from the Syndicate. 11:30, January 17, 2017 (UTC) OK but doesn't yin tell hei right before she leaves him that as much she would love 2 be with him she cant? Thegovernor652 00:56, 18 January 2017 :I honestly don't know, it's been too long since I watched it for me to be able to reliably remember what she may have said to him. 22:15, January 18, 2017 (UTC) well my point being when was it revealed that their honeymoon wasn't real? Thegovernor652 :It is clear from the same episode that they were on "honeymoon" in that it was all another fake identity. 11:40, January 19, 2017 (UTC) but do 2 yins last words 2 hei they were defiantly a couple. could they of been dating? Thegovernor652 :Like I said, I don't remember the specifics of their last exchange. But it was clear that Hei had strong feelings for Yin and cared deeply for her. Even Mao and Suou commented on it. 17:18, January 20, 2017 (UTC) it was also quite clear that yin liked him back & also wut r talking about? sou nv met yin. Thegovernor652 :I didn't say they had met, just that Suou had noted there were feelings there. After Hei stopped her from shooting Yin and in later episodes. I don't mean to sound rude but I have things I am trying to attend to, so if you don't mind I will not be replying further on this topic. Thank you and regards, 12:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ok then thx man & peace out:) Thegovernor652